


Утро нового дня

by Xetta



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bromance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xetta/pseuds/Xetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Время действия - непосредственно по завершении 1х19, место действия - Рикерс.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Утро нового дня

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия - непосредственно по завершении 1х19, место действия - Рикерс.

Они сидят друг против друга, неотрывно глядя друг другу в глаза. Их разделяет всего пара футов, из которых не меньше двух дюймов приходится на бронированное стекло, не пропускающее ни звука.  
– Как поживаешь, Энтони? – спрашивает Карл в телефонную трубку.  
У Энтони больные, виноватые глаза. Он не замечает, но своды Рикерс давят ему на плечи. Черные мутные тени из забытого наглухо детства скрываются в сумрачных углах этих комнат и переходов. Он почти не спал в эту ночь: долго лежал без сна, вытянувшись на жестких, холодных простынях, вглядываясь в игру уличных фонарей на потолке, лишь на рассвете ненадолго провалившись в зыбкую, неверную дремоту. Проснувшись по будильнику, он не сразу вспомнил о случившемся: едва поднявшись на ноги, в полусне прошел на кухню, бесшумно перебирая босыми ступнями, включил кофе-машину, сел на свое место и, ткнувшись носом в сложенные перед собой руки, продолжил дремать, пока умный аппарат не доложил пронзительным сигналом о полной готовности. И только насыпав сахар во вторую чашку, вдруг проснулся – разом, резко вспомнив события минувшего дня. Застыл в нерешительности и долго смотрел на сахар, закрывший донце, пока не заслезились глаза...  
– Я в порядке, босс, – отвечает он и усмехается. Он надеется, что звучит убедительно. Карл делает вид, что верит.


End file.
